Nightmare Come True
by MischiefMaker
Summary: What if your greatest nightmare came true? What if you were placed ina reality with only your enemy knowing the truth? Not possible? Well it apparently is...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize. They belong to J. K. Rowling

  


A/N: After leaving this story forever ago(try about 2 year ago) I came back and have gotten over my writers block. This makes me happy, and I hope that it makes you happy too. I have gone back and edited and changed some things in Chapter 1. If you like, let me know if I should continue. I'm not going to continue if no one likes it though, so don't be like me; Actually review. I could really use a beta-reader too, so if there are any mistakes I apologize for them greatly, but there are just some things my eyes aren't going to catch, and if there are any voluteers, e-mail me at phoenixoftheflames@yahoo.com or ImCuteLoveMe@aol.com. Hope you enjoy, and after it's long break: 

  


A Nightmare Come True  
  
Chapter 1:  
This CANNOT Be Happening!!!  
  
  
When she entered the Great Hall with all the rest of the 1st years the hall immediately became as silent as a tomb. It seemed as if hours, or even days passed by until finally her name was called and it was her turn to be sorted.   
  
  
"Weasley, Virginia!" came the strong voice of Professor McGonagall. Ginny timidly walked up to the Sorting Hat and put it on, once she had sat on the old and wobbly stool that the hat had been resting on only moments before. The hat fell over her face completely covering her eyes, so that all she saw was darkness.   
  
  
_Hmmm...Your sure going to be a hard one to sort, you are_. The hat spoke in her mind softly and gently. It's voice seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once.  
  
  
_What's that supposed to mean? _She asked slightly annoyed._  
  
  
Exactly what it sounds like my dear. It's all right; I didn't mean it as a bad thing. Hmmm... Your study habits won't be good enough to put you into Ravenclaw, and I don't believe that you will do to well in Hufflepuff. Too much of a firey temper for them._  
  
  
_So you're putting me in Gryffindor then, like my family, right?_ She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. Being in Gryffindor was not only something expected from her, but also something she had wanted since she could say gryffindor.   
  
  
_Hold on a second. I didn't say that. The way I see it you belong in Slytherin more than you do in Gryffindor. _  
  
  
_Why don't I fit in Gryffindor?_ The smile turned to a frown. This did not sound so good.   
  
  
_While you are a brave child, and willing to take risks, you're also very cunning and sly. You could accomplish great things in both, but you should be with more like yourself. You can do that in..._SLYTHERIN! _  
_  
  
***  
  
  
Ginny sat up in bed sweating profusely. She put her hand to her heart. _Good, it was only a nightmare, _she thought to herself. She let out a deep breath, that she had not known she had been holding.   
  
  
Suddenly she looked around realizing that she wasn't in her dorm in Gryffindor tower, like she was supposed to be. Instead of being surrounded to the normal dark red velvet hangings and bedspread, she was met with green ones. Her eyes widened in horror. It couldn't be true. There was no way it could be...it was just a dream! There was a voice in the back of her mind whispering to her. What if the one thing she dreaded most had happened. What if she was sorted into Slytherin? A look of pure horror crossed over her face and she immediately pulled back the hangings around her bed, and was greeted not with her normal roommates but with the Slytherin girls she had potions with.   
  
  
Ginny got up from the bed and raced into the bathroom as quietly as possible. She did not want to wake the others for fear of them knowing that she was where she shouldn't be. 

She looked into the mirror hanging on the wall, and was very relieved to see her own reflection. At least she still looked the same. That was a major relief, but enough of one to calm her down.   
  
  
"This cannot be happening to me," Ginny said between deep breathes of air, trying to calm her down, but failing miserably. I mean, if you were in this situation how would you react? Skip for joy? Please.   
  
  
Suddenly she heard some stirring from the dorm where the Slytherin girls slept, and she exited the bathroom looking extremely pale. The girl whose bed was next to the one Ginny had risen from was sitting up in her bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Ginny tried but she could not remember the girls' name.  
  
  
"Everything okay Gin?" she asked yawning slightly.  
  
  
"Y...Yeah. Everything's peachy," Ginny replied trying not to panic. They knew her. The girl even sounded nice when talking to her. What the bloody hell was going on?  
  
  
The girl who was looking more awake than she had only moments before rose from her bed and walked past Ginny into the bathroom groggily muttering something that sounded like "Good morning".   
  
  
Ginny sighed. _What on earth is so good about it? My life is over. I'm in Slytherin_, She thought looking as if she were about to burst into tears any second and/or scream at anyone who so much as looked at her. 

She walked to the trunk that sat in front of the bed she had awoken in. On the faded bronze label read her name in neat block lettering: Virginia Weasley. She kneeled down in front of it, opening the lid slowly and carefully. Inside appeared her belongings, but there was one thing missing. It was diary given to her by the dream team for Christmas last year. They knew she hadn't written in anything, and thought that maybe something given to her by family and friends would clear some of the scarring done to her by the whole Chamber of Secrets incident. They told her as much. 

The diary was an amazing gift, she did have to admit. It was her favorite possession. It came with a muggle pen, that had charms on it to keep from running out of ink, and to never get lost. There were charms placed on the diary as well. One to keep it from getting lost. One to have its pages never run out. A weightless charm, an illusion to make it seem normally sized, even though there were well over two hundred something pages in it already. It had blank and lined pages in it for drawing and writing, and it was accustomed for her. It somehow knew which she wanted, when she wanted it. 

What was really making her panic, was that she couldn't find it in the trunk. If she was actually "sorted into Slytherin" in her first year, she had to be different. She needed to know how. She didn't need to get into an even more sticky situation than she was in. Only problem, was that there was no diary. Or at least no proof of it's existence. You see, it had a charm on it so that where ever Ginny was it would be there. The only way for it not to be there, was if this Ginny never received. 

This led to more and more questions. What was Slytherin Ginny like? Was she the same or different? Did she still talk to her family or was she shunned by them? What exactly happened in the Chamber of Secrets? And why on earth was she here? Why was this happening to her of all people? So many questions, and yet so few answers...

To Be Continued...

A/N: Just a little reminder: REVIEW! Sorry, I know I'm pushy. Hopefully it's working ;). If you have any suggestions, I would truly love to here them. :D And if there are any suggestions for another title I would love hearing 'em too. 


End file.
